bakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yujiro Hanma
Yujiro Hanma - '(範馬 勇次郎) ojciec Bakiego Hanmy i jednocześnie jego główny przeciwnik. Najpotężniejszy wojownik na świecie. Osobowość Yujiro ma bardzo charakterystyczną osobowość. Działa bardzo impulsywnie i kocha walczyć. Zazwyczaj jest osobą całkiem spokojną i pewną siebie. A ma do tego powody, gdyż jest on najsilniejszym wojownikiem na ziemi. Jest znany jako "Najpotężniejsza kreatura na świecie" oraz "Ludojad" (czasem też "Demon"). Najważniejszą dla niego rzeczą jest walka, którą kocha najbardziej w świecie, bardziej nawet niż swoją rodzinę. Yujiro walczy z innymi ludźmi codziennie, gdyż nie potrafi bez tego wytrzymać. Bardzo dziwne jest to, że walka daje mu wielką przyjemność. Sam twierdzi, że jest ona lepsza od jedzenia czy stosunku. Jest surowy dla swojego syna - Bakiego i nigdy się z nim nie patyczkuje. Ich stosunki są specyficzne, nie przypominają ojca i syna, tylko dwóch wrógów czy rywalów. Wygląd Posiada bardzo muskularne ciało i jest wysoki. Ma długie, czerwone włosy. Zazwyczaj jest ubrany w czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz czarne i długie spodnie. Historia Baki the Grappler Przeszłość Gdy Yujiro miał 16 lat, wyruszył na wojnę, aby walczyć i rozwijać swoje umiejętności. On brał udział w wojnie w Wietnamie, gdzie walczył przeciwko amerykanom. Po wykonaniu słynnego planu bombardowania "Krwawa Mary", Yujiro przetrwał jako jeden z dwojga buntowników. Drugą osobą była kobieta imieniem Jane. Po krótkiej rozmowie zaproponowała Yujiro seks, ale on odmówił. Zaczęła się z niego śmiać i próbowała nad nim dominować, ale po chwili ludojad szybko sprowadził ją na ziemię, łapiąc ją z zaskoczenia i mówić że to on ustala zasady i mógłby ją zabić w każdej chwili. Później Yujiro i Jane zostali towarzyszami przez jakiś czas. Podczas gdy amerykańscy żołnierze maszerowali i oglądali zgliszcza po operacji "Krwawa Mary", Yujiro zaczaił się wśród ruin i napadł na generała Sam Gary. Zamordował go, ściągnął mu skórę z twarzy założył ją na swoją własną twarz i pokazał się innym żołnierzom, udając półprzytomnego. Żołnierze zabrali go do jakiejś siedziby, myśląc że to ich generał, któremu trzeba pomóc. W rzeczywistości ich generał był już dawno martwy, a Yujiro przedostał się dzięki temu do samego centrum pobliskiej siedziby Amerykanów. On zrobił rzeź w środku budynku i poznał też wtedy żołnierza imieniem Gerry Strydum. W tym czasie wokół budynku zebrała się amerykańska armia chcąca rozstrzelać wielkimi działami cały budynek, aby pozbyć się Yujiro. Nagle pojawia się Jane z wielką beczką ładunków wybuchowych. Mówi Yujiro, że beczka spowoduje wielki wybuch, gdy armia zacznie strzelać. Jane w podejrzany sposób znajduje sekretne przejście do podziemnego wyjścia, a potem zaczynają uciekać razem z Yujiro. Niestety ludojad domyślił się prawdziwej tożsamości Jane. Jej prawdziwe imię to Diane Neil i jest kanadyjskim szpiegiem ONZ. Jej zadaniem było poprowadzenie Yujiro przez to podziemne przejście, gdzie na końcu czeka wojsko ONZ. Yujiro zgwałcił Diane Neil, aby się na niej zemścić, a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz i zniszczył czekające na niego wojsko. 9 miesięcy później, Diane urodziła dziecko. W anime pokazano jeszcze jedną retrospekcję z czasów, gdy młody Yujiro walczył na polu bitwy. Ameryka nadal próbuje pozbyć się Yujiro i wysyła przeciwko niemu wszystko swoje najlepsze jednostki, jednakże młody wojownik wszystkich pokonuje. Ostatecznie Amerykanie zwracają się do Biscuit Oliva, który jest potężnym człowiekiem i vip skazańcem w więzieniu Arizona. Oliva zostaje wynajęty do pozbycia się Yujiro. Po krótkiej walce Yujiro ucieka, stwierdzając że woli zostawić sobie Olivę na kiedy indziej. Na końcu Ameryka postanawia nawiązać sojusz z Yujiro. Innymi słowy, zostaje przez niego kompletnie pokonana. Yujiro pewnego razu pojawia się na wielkim i kosztownym bankiecie. Tam po raz pierwszy spotyka Emi Akezawę, która przychodzi tam u boku swojego męża Eiichi Akezawa. Yujiro i Emi prawie od razu zauważają się w tłumie i spoglądają na siebie. Yujiro rozbiera ją wzrokiem, więc zazdrosny Eiichi wkracza i zaczyna rozmawiać z Yujiro. Eiichi oblewa mu garnitur szampanem, na co Yujiro daje buziaka Emi. Wściekły Eiichi atakuje Yujiro, ale przerywa mu Lorion Grassy, brazylijski judoka. Zawodnik chce stanąć w obronie Eiichiego, rzuca wyzwanie Yujiro i szybko przegrywa. Yujiro włamuje się do rezydencji Akezawa, wiedząc że wpadł w oko Emi. Tam zabija Eiichiego, a potem obejmuje i całuje Emi, mówiąc jej że podoba mu się jej żądza krwi w oczach. Wyznaje jej także, że chce, aby została matką jego dziecka. Niedługo później rodzi się Baki. Saga dzieciństwa Yujiro po raz pierwszy pojawia się w tej sadze przy okazji pojedynku Bakiego i Kaoru Hanayamy. On pojawia się , gdy obaj wojownicy zakończyli już walkę. Yujiro ich wyśmiewa i stwierdza, że ta bitwa nie powinna się jeszcze kończyć skoro obaj żyją. Sprowokowany Hanayama atakuje Yujiro, ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Baki próbuje pomóc swojemu rywalowi, ale zostaje znokautowany jednym ciosem przez ojca. Ostatecznie Hanayama zostaje niemal zniszczony przez najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie. Później Yujiro odwiedza Emi Akezawę, która jest zaskoczona i szczęśliwa widząc go. Próbuje rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale on ją odtrąca i krytykuje za to, że źle wychowywała Bakiego, który jest ciągle za słaby. Oznajmia jej też, że teraz weźmie w swoje ręce rozwój ich syna. Niedługo potem Yujiro udaje się w góry i zabija Yasha-Zaru. On robi to tylko po to, aby przynieść i pokazać Bakiemu głowę małpy, z którą jego syn się zaprzyjaźnił. Yujiro udaje się sprowokować syna i zrozpaczony Baki próbuje go zaatakować. Ojciec go zatrzymuje i mówi, że za miesiąc chce z nim walczyć. Mija jakiś czas i Yujiro dowiaduje się, że Baki pokonał w walce Gaię, mistrza pola bitwy. Ojciec Bakiego stwierdza, że to wcale nie jest wielki wyczyn i postanawia zrobić coś o wiele lepszego niż zrobił jego syn. Dzwoni do premiera Japonii i mówi, że pojawi się za godzinę, aby go zabić. Później naprawdę zjawia się w posiadłości premiera i w pojedynkę pokonuje ogromną ilość straży, a potem zjawia się w pokoju premiera i mówi mu o tym, że powinien lepiej zadbać o swoją ochronę, po czym wychodzi. Przed pojedynkiem z Bakim, Yujiro odwiedza swojego starego przyjaciela Kanemoto, który zajmuje się polowaniem. Kanemoto pokazuje mu swój wielki i potężny łuk, który sam skonstruował, a Yujiro namawia go, aby nim do niego strzelił. Stary przyjaciel ostatecznie się zgadza, ale najsilniejsza istota na ziemi z łatwością zatrzymują lecącą w jego kierunku strzałę. Niedługo potem znowu spotyka się w Emi, która chce pokazać mu swoją szaloną miłość i uprawiać z nim seks. Z kolei Yujiro oznajmia jej, że nie jest nią w ogóle zainteresowany i że jeśli Baki zawiedzie go w walce, to zerwie z nią kontakt. Gdy nadchodzi dzień jego walki z synem, Yujiro zostaje zaatakowany przez Gaię, który chce przetestować swoje umiejętności. Gaia oczywiście przegrywa walkę. Później Yujiro przyjeżdża helikopterem na miejsce pojedynku, gdzie czeka już Baki i wiele jego znajomych, którzy zebrali się, by obejrzeć walkę. Pierwszy z helikoptera wysiada poniżony Gaia, który klęka przez Yujiro. Wraz z Yujiro przyjeżdża również Emi Akezawa, Hitoshi Kuriyagawa oraz stary żołnierz znany jako Sir. Wielki pojedynek zaczyna się od niespodziewanego trzęsienia ziemi. Yujiro zatrzymuje je uderzeniem w ziemię. Baki daje z siebie wszystko podczas walki, ale nie jest w stanie zadać ojcu żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Yujiro mimo wszystko jest bardzo zadowolony poziomem swojego syna i szczęśliwie oznajmia Emi, że dziś będzie "spożywał pyszne danie". W pewnym momencie podekscytowany Yujiro zaczyna brutalnie nokautować swojego syna i prawie go zabija, ale powstrzymuje go Emi, która w tak krytycznej sytuacji postanowiła stanąć w obronie swojego dziecka. Emi atakuje Yujiro ciosem w twarz, lecz ostatecznie ludojad przytula ją po raz ostatni i łamie kręgosłup. Później Yujiro wpada w szalony nastrój i nokautuje wszystkich ludzi, którzy pojawili się oglądać walkę. A później po prostu odchodzi z miejsca zdarzenia. Saga podziemnej areny ''Artykuł ma luki. Później przychodzi obejrzeć walkę swojego syna z Kureha Shinogi. W pewnym momencie zdaje się, że Baki przegrał i wtedy Kureha prowokuje Yujiro, aby zszedł do niego na arenę. Yujiro przyjmuje propozycję i przychodzi do Kurehy. Wtedy jednak podnosi się Baki, mówiąc że to jest jego pojedynek. Yujiro patrzy na pozycję do walki Bakiego i domyśla się, jakiej techniki jego syn będzie chciał użyć. Życzy mu powodzenia i schodzi z areny. Kiedy Baki pokonuje Kurehę poprzez Goutajutsu, Yujiro wyjaśnia Strydumowi na czym polega ta technika. Saga maksymalnego turnieju Yujiro niespodziewanie pojawia się w szatni dla zawodników podczas maksymalnego turnieju. Mitsunari Tokugawa prosi go, aby nie niszczył mu turnieju, a Yujiro mówi, że przybył tylko pooglądać. Mimo to chce, żeby do turnieju dołączył jego młody towarzysz imieniem Yuu Amanai. Ludojad łamie kręgosłup jednemu z zawodników, Jagatta Sherman, aby zwolnić miejsce dla jego towarzysza. Amanai widzi ten brutalny czyn i uderza Yujiro otwartą dłonią w twarz, mówiąc mu że uznaje go jako wojownika, ale nienawidzi jego przemocy. Z początku nie wiadomo kim jest towarzysz Yujiro, ale później okazuje się, że to wojownik sztuk walk, który poznał się z Yujiro, gdy pracował dla amerykańskiego rządu. Ludojadowi zaimponował styl walki oraz filozofia Amanaia. Przez większość turnieju Yujiro siedzi obok Tokugawy i obserwuje walki. W pewnym momencie nudzi się i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Spotyka wtedy jakiegoś czempiona Muay Thai imieniem Chamoan i pokonuje go jednym palcem. Podczas turnieju Yujiro poznaje Jacka. Gdy Jack wygrywa pojedynek w pierwszej rundzie, Yujiro schodzi na arenę, aby z nim porozmawiać. Prawie rozpoczynają walczyć, ale przerywa im zazdrosny Baki. Yujiro wyrzuca go na bok jednym uderzeniem, aby im nie przeszkadzał. Po chwili Jack podchodzi do Yujiro i mówi mu na ucho coś, co wielce zadowala Yujiro. Ludojad po chwili oznajmia, że Jack ma jak najbardziej prawdo do walki z nim. Kiedy Amanai podczas walki z Doppo Orochim, stwierdza że Doppo jest już wystarczająco uszkodzony, aby zakończyć walkę, zaczyna prosić Tokugawę i widownię, aby uznali go zwycięzcą, bo nie chce używać więcej przemocy. Wtedy wkracza Yujiro i atakuje Amanaia ciosem kantem dłoni, deformując mu obojczyk. Nazywa Amanaia słabeuszem i rzuca nim o płot areny. Yujiro chce walczyć ze wszystkimi aktualnymi zwycięzcami w turnieju jednocześnie, w zamian za zakłócenie turnieju. Wtedy wkracza Kureha i mówi, że Yujiro powinien zawalczyć z przegranymi, bo ten turniej nie może się tak skończyć. Ludojad pokonuje ich wszystkich bez problemu. Wtedy na arenę wchodzą wszyscy zwycięscy i prowokują Yujiro. Jednakże, nagle Yujiro zostaje postrzelony pociskami usypiającymi. Okazuje się, że te strzały były zaplanowane przez Tokugawę i Bakiego. Zostaje zabrany i przeniesiony to zamkniętego pomieszczenia ze stalowymi drzwiami, ale po jakimś czasie budzi się, rozwala drzwi i wychodzi. Przed pojedynkiem Bakiego z Retsu, Yujiro przychodzi porozmawiać z przeciwnikiem swojego syna. Mówi mu, że powinien się obawiać tej walki. Podczas walki Yujiro ogląda brutalność swojego syna i liczy na to, że Retsu obudzi w nim prawdziwą "krew Hanma". Ostatecznie Baki jednak nie zabija Retsu, mimo że jest bardzo blisko. Po walce, Yujiro spotyka Bakiego i mówi mu, że jest zawiedziony jego delikatnością. Gdy dochodzi do finałowego pojedynku pomiędzy Bakim a Jackiem, Yujiro spotyka się z Jackiem zanim zaczyna się pojedynek. Jack mówi mu, że gdy zwycięży w walce z Bakim, przyjdzie pokonać Yujiro. Podczas finałowej walki, okazuje się że Jack jest synem Yujiro i Diane Neil. Po walce, Yujiro spotyka się ponownie z Jackiem i jest zawiedziony jego porażką i zniszczonym ciałem. Odwraca się od syna i każe mu odejść, ale Jack atakuje go. Yujiro z łatwością nokautuje zmęczonego Jacka i krytykuje za to, że przegrał dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia, a potem odchodzi. Baki Saga najniebezpieczniejszych skazańców W tej serii, Yujiro po raz pierwszy jest pokazany, gdy ogląda telewizje, w której mówią o pięciu skazańcach, którzy przybyli do Tokio. Yujiro jest trakcie małego treningu i jednocześnie pali papierosa, którego po chwili gasi kopnięciem, a po chwili zaczyna wyśmiewać policję, która według niego nigdy nie zrozumie w jaki sposób pięciu więźniów przybyło tam w tym samym czasie. Yujiro odnosi się do zjawiska synchroniczności. Umiejętności Posiada on niewyobrażalne umiejętności. Stylem walki Yujiro Hanmy jest mieszanka wielu sztuk walk, których jest ekspertem. Mówi się, że poznał wszystkie sztuki walki. Jego niezwykle potężne ciało jest zdolne zniszczyć prawie wszystko. Zna wiele technik walk, w tym także tajemne czy takie, których mało ludzi potrafi wykonać. Zademonstrował swe umiejętności wiele razy, np. podczas trzęsienia ziemi Yujiro uderzył z taką siłą w ziemie, że trzęsienie natychmiast ustało. Udowodnił to również pokonując gołymi rękami Niedźwiedzia Polarnego. Pokonał Orochiego Doppo bez zbędnych problemów, pozostawił karatece także blizny po ich walkach. Spowodował kiedyś, że Baki zemdlał uderzając go jednym palcem. '''Techniki: Udonde - sekretna technika pozwalająca na zniszczenie przeciwnika dzięki specjalnemu chodowi. Wyk Demona - specjalna technika Yujiro polegająca na wielkim rozmachu i trafieniu przeciwnika w serce. Kategoria:Postacie